Dreams, Realities and Adventures
by DecaTilde
Summary: Two realities: One where Jenny gets engaged to Seabreeze's son, and one where she is on an adventure to find a solution to her infertility problem. In the end, only one reality will be real, which will decide the destinies of Brian and Barbara's family...and the fates. A combined sequel to "Until We Meet Again" and "The Following Christmas", based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe.
1. The Night it Started

Dreams, Realities and Adventures

Based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: I hope it's all right with VBG that I start this story.

* * *

Prologue: The Night it Started

* * *

It all began one night at the Griffin household. It was the night that would lead to a chain of unthinkable events. Brian looked at Barbara who was knitting a blanket for the puppies. Barbara had finally stopped eating, but Brian was still concerned about her. As they sat downstairs, they could hear a faint metal clanking.

"Do you hear something?" Barbara asked.

The faint clanking also woke the puppies up from their beds. Of the four, Briana took a peek as her parents went upstairs. The clanking got louder. It seemed to be coming from Stewie's room.

"What the hell is that?" Brian asked.

"Let's find out", Barbara said.

They opened the door and gasped. The time machine had been taken apart and destroyed. They watched Stewie banging on part of the mechanics with a hammer, destroying all that was left of the machine. Briana gasped in shock.

"Oh my god!" Brian said. "What are you doing?"

"This time machine has nearly killed us over a hundred times", Stewie said. "And yesterday was just too close a call. So I decided to get rid of it before something irrepairable happens."

"But aren't you going to miss it?" Barbara asked.

"Trust me, it's for the best," Stewie replied. "But hey, at least I've had some fun with it."

"Fun?" Barbara asked.

Stewie answered, "Yeah. Like the time I went ahead to Christmas last week, so I wouldn't have to wait all year for the new toys to come out."

"Briana," Ollie whispered, getting her attention. "What's going on out there?"

"Ollie," Briana began, "you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Remember the time machine we all stumbled into, that led to us getting sent back to Nazi Germany?"

"Yeah?" Jenny and Marcus answered quietly.

"Well," Briana bowed her head sadly, "Stewie's destroying it so we won't go back in time anymore."

This bit of news shocked both Jenny and Marcus.

"I just can't believe it, Briana," Jenny whispered. "Stewie swearing off time travel?"

"But it's like his crowning achievement," Marcus added. "What if something bad happens to the family and he needs it most?"

"Well, if something bad _does_ happen," Briana began, "then maybe Stewie'll change his mind one day."

Briana then yawned.

"I guess it's time we all hit the hey."

"I agree, Briana," Ollie said. "We need to get some sleep."

With that, the puppies all went back to bed and got back to sleep, not knowing that the first unthinkable event that started the chain would happen the following day.

Some time had passed, and both Jenny and Marcus squinted their eyelids. They were having dreams...


	2. Invitation to a Wedding

Chapter 1A - Invitation to a Wedding

* * *

Many days had passed. Within that time, Brian and Barbara's second and third litters were born. The second litter, Jair and Matthias, called "Matt" for short, had to move into the tiny apartment sometime after they turned a year old, and their puppysitter, Vinny, agreed to become their godfather and adoptive parent altogether. The third litter, Jake, Mary, Lenny and Nat, weren't ready to move out yet. They still had some time to be with their parents.

Lenny, the third in the litter whose full name was Leonard Vincent Griffin, got a bit of information from both his parents, saying that he was named after a friend of theirs.

"Mom, Dad," he addressed, "I've been meaning to ask you something: Why am I named after our puppysitter, and Jair and Matt's godfather?"

"Well," Brian began, "you remind us of him. After all, he was the very dog who saved my life some time ago."

"Plus," Barbara added, "if it weren't for him, Jair and Matt wouldn't be around, nor would they have made it through birth."

"That's why your mother and I trusted him to take care of them when their time to move out came. And sometime after you, Jake, Mary and Nat turn one, it will be _your_ turn."

Nat overheard the conversation from upstairs. She, whose full name was Natalie Beatrice Griffin, was accompanied by New Brian, still a ghost, who laid a front paw on her, being his reincarnation.

"Wow," Nat began. "It's so informative to know that Mr. Vinny saved Dad's life."

"I know," New Brian agreed. "I just wish that I haven't done what I did on my penultimate day alive. And I still _would_ be."

On this, he looked at Rupert in Stewie's crib. He felt sad for what he did to the teddy bear that day, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened, N.B.," Nat understood. "But it's all in the past and over and done with. It's time you moved on."

New Brian smiled contently at her. "Thanks, Nat," he said.

With that, they both hugged each other before he faded out.

* * *

Peter came in later with the mail.

"Mail's here," he called. "And it looks like we have a letter from the Pewterschmidt family."

"Hey, that's Lois' parents, and the family that Jenny and Marcus went to," Brian realized. "I bet they're going to tell us how they're doing."

Peter opened the letter and found that it was some sort of wedding invitation.

"Greetings, Griffin family," Peter read. "You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Jenny and Torrent next week. Come to the chapel at the Quahog Evangelical Church for the ceremony."

Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie and the rest of the third litter came downstairs and heard what Peter read.

"Oh, that's so wonderful," Lois said in awe.

"Wow, our big sister's getting married," Jake, Jacob Matthias Griffin, said to his litter mates.

"I wonder if Nat and I can become the bridesmaids," Mary, Mary Elizabeth Griffin, replied.

"It sure would be nice," Nat agreed.

New Brian faded in, worried. "Uh-uh," he shook his head. "No way I'm going to wear a dress and be a maid to Jenny."

"You don't have to wear a dress, N.B.," Nat said. "You can be Torrent's best dog."

"I would be honored, Nat," New Brian replied, "but I'm a ghost, and since you're my reincarnation, I'm also attached to you, just like Aang is to Korra."

"Sorry, but we aren't going to set up a _Legend of Korra_ cutaway right away," Nat disagreed. "Nickelodeon would probably sue us. But I think I have a plan for you to attend anyway."

Stewie took the wedding news with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it would be so great to see Jenny again," he said. "I wonder if Jair and Matt got invites, too."

* * *

Stewie spoke too soon. The litter in question, too, have gotten invites to their sister's wedding.

"This is incredible, Matt!" Jair said to his younger litter mate. "Our big sister's getting married!"

"Isn't that wonderful?" Matt asked.

"It sure is," Vinny agreed. "We should all get ready for the day when it arrives. I just gotta ask Leo if it's okay that we can go, too."

* * *

Author's note: If I'd choose a voice actor for each of the third litter, I'd pick Debi Derriberry as Jake, Kath Soucie as Mary, Vincent Martella as Lenny, and E.G. Daily as Nat.


	3. Jenny's Problem and a Solution

Chapter 1B - Jenny's Problem and a Solution

* * *

Around the same time in another reality, one where Vinny died to save the Griffins' lives, in the backyard, Lenny, who in this reality was Vinny's reincarnation, looked at his past life's grave, and was both shocked and surprised.

"I can't believe it," Lenny said. "The dog I was named after was a hero? This is something that I didn't expect."

"It's true, Lenny," Brian replied. "When your family and I were in Hell to bring both your big sister and big brother back home, he made the ultimate sacrifice to save our lives."

"You were in Hell?" Lenny repeated. "How did you get there and back?"

"Jesus Christ," Brian answered. "He brought Jair and Matt with him to guide us to Anger, the fifth level. It was where we found them."

"What did they do to go there in the first place, Daddy?"

"They made a deal with Death to bring your mother and I back from the dead."

"How did you and Mom die?"

"I was run over by a car, and your mother had a heart attack."

"But there's another question I need to ask you, Daddy: Who are Jair and Matt?"

"They were your big brothers, and our second litter. They both died during a miscarriage. Of course, they, too, were reincarnated into Jake and Mary, your two older litter mates."

"And Nat?"

"She's New Brian's reincarnation."

"So, what you're saying is that we're all reincarnated from dogs your family had?"

Brian nodded sadly.

Lenny gave his father a hug.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, Daddy," he said. "I wish I could have met this Vinny guy face to face."

 _"Maybe you can,"_ said a voice, getting his attention.

"Who said that?" Lenny asked.

 _"I did,"_ the voice replied.

"But where _are_ you?"

 _"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners?"_

A few lights gathered together, and formed Vinny, who was a glowing ghost.

"I..." Lenny gulped. "I don't believe it. You're the dog depicted in the headstone. Vinny?"

"That's right, kid," Vinny answered. "I'm the dog who you were named after, and your past life."

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you, Mr. Vinny," Lenny grinned. "I have so many questions I need to ask you. Who owned you before the Griffins adopted you? Why'd you sacrifice your life to save Mom and Dad? How did you..."

"One question at a time, Leonard," Vinny halted. "Now, before I get to answering, there's something I need to inform your family." With that, he bowed his head. "It's about Jenny."

* * *

Later that day in the living room, the Griffins have gathered together, with the entire third litter in front of them.

"Thank you all for being here," Vinny began. "As a ghost in the afterlife, I have seen what was going on with your first litter, including Jenny. Now, as far as I know, she recently married Seabreeze, Carter's dog's son, Torrent. Well, it's come to my attention that I have some unfortunate news about her."

"What _is_ it, Vinny?" Barbara asked. "What's wrong with my baby?!"

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be getting any grandchildren from her," Vinny replied. "Because of the deal she and Marcus made with death, she had been cursed with infertility. That means she can't bear any puppies."

The Griffins dropped their jaws in shock.

"I know it's sad, everyone."

"Isn't there any way?" Brian asked. "I know Barbara, Stewie, the first litter and I went to Heaven to find you and the second litter. Maybe God and Jesus have to heal her."

"I don't know if it's possible or not, Brian," Vinny said, unsure, "but there is _one_ solution. It may require a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?!" Barbara repeated. "No, I don't want to lose anymore of my babies! Please!"

Vinny sighed. "You don't have any choice, Barbs. It could be either you or Brian again, it could be one of your human family members, heck, it could even be one of your neighbors."

"Even Quagmire?" Peter asked. "But he hates dogs."

"What do we have to do so that Jenny can bear puppies?" Lois asked.

"There's a place in the Quahog graveyard called the Lazarus Portal," Vinny replied. "While it _is_ known to revive the dead, it can also be used for living sacrifices to break curses. That's about all I can tell you right now. Good luck, Griffins."

And with that, Vinny disappeared in a flash, literally, leaving the Griffins stonefaced.

"I can't believe it," Lois said. "Jenny can't bear puppies?"

"And we have to make a sacrifice so that she _can_?" Barbara added.

"What are we going to do, Peter?" Brian shrugged. "There's no way I'm going to die again. Steve Callaghan said so."

* * *

Author's note: The Lazarus Portal is a decoration in _Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff_ , and can only be found in District 11: The Graveyard. The Portal is currently the only tool that can resurrect four characters that were killed off in _Family Guy_ : Paddy Tanniger the Caddy Manager, Loretta Brown (Cleveland's ex-wife), New Brian (Brian's intended replacement), and Mr. Jonathan Weed (Peter's former boss from the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company). Also, Steve Callaghan is a writer in the _Family Guy_ staff, and Brian broke the fourth wall referring to the news Steve made about never killing Brian off again after the backlash viewers have made since the airing of "Life of Brian".


	4. Madame Claude and a Secret Revealed

Chapter 2A - Madame Claude and a Secret Revealed

* * *

Back in the reality where Jenny was getting married, Nat walked on over to the Tubbs-Brown family, where Ollie of the first litter got adopted. Nat knocked on the door, and Ollie answered. He was surprised to see his little sister.

"Nat?" he gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, big bro," Nat greeted. "I just wanted to talk to Mr. Brown. Peter said that he has a relative who can help me with my problem."

"Your problem?" Ollie repeated. "What problem do you have?"

"Well, I told Peter that I need to make a talisman to ward evil spirits away. But, to tell you the truth..." With that, she allowed Ollie to lean closer so she could whisper into his ear. "I have this friend who died a long time ago. He's a ghost now, and he's sort of attached to me."

"This friend of yours," Ollie began, "would happen to be New Brian, would it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Ollie shrugged.

"Who's that at the door, Ollie?" Cleveland asked, coming into the living room.

"It's just Nat, Cleveland," Ollie answered. "She says that she has a ghost friend who's attached to her."

"Oh," Cleveland responded. "Well, Nat, if you have a ghost problem, you can visit my cousin, Madame Claude. She works at a psychic parlor not too far from here. If you'd like, I can take you to her."

"Thanks, Mr. Brown," Nat replied.

* * *

As promised, Cleveland took Nat (and New Brian) over to Madame Claude's Psychic Parlor downtown.

"Hello, cousin," Madame Claude greeted when Cleveland walked into the parlor with Nat. "And I see you've brought a friend with you."

"This is Nat Griffin," Cleveland introduced. "She's my dog, Ollie's little sister. She says that she has a problem with a ghost."

"Actually, I would like to revive this ghost, Madame Claude," Nat admitted. "You see, my big sister, Jenny, is getting married soon, and I would like to have him be the best man at the wedding."

"I would be more than happy to help you, child, if you're this ghost's reincarnation," Madame Claude said.

"I _am_ this ghost's reincarnation."

"Well, then I have just the thing for you," Madame Claude replied. "Come into my parlor and I'll fetch it for you."

With that, both Cleveland and Nat followed Madame Claude into the parlor, where she gave her a fuchsia-colored bottle.

"Take this, young one," Madame Claude. "One sip of this potion, and your past life will be on his feet in the world of the living again in no time."

"Thank you," Nat replied as Cleveland paid his cousin.

Nat took one sip of the potion from the bottle, and suddenly felt a little faint. However, New Brian suddenly appeared with his eyes shut tight, descending to the surface as his back paws touched the surface of the wooden floor. He had just been resurrected. New Brian slowly opened his eyes.

"I...I don't believe it," he said, stammering in awe. "I'm alive. I'm alive!" He turned to Nat and gave her a hug. "Oh, thank you, Nat! This is the greatest thing you've ever done for me!"

"You're welcome, New Brian," Nat replied. "I was happy to..." Before she could finish, she passed out in his arms.

"Nat?" New Brian asked, noticing. "Are you okay? Wake up, Nat."

"Oh, I forgot to tell her about the side effects," Madame Claude informed. "She should be comatose for a few days."

"A few days?" New Brian repeated. "But the wedding is next week. How can Nat's sister, Jenny, get married while she's in a coma?"

"I'm sure it won't take _that_ long, doggie," Madame Claude assured, patting New Brian on the head.

* * *

Later that day, after Cleveland dropped both Nat and New Brian off at the Griffin house, the neck-scarfed dog carried the comatose puppy and knocked on the door. Lois opened the door and gasped in surprise when she saw New Brian.

"New Brian?" she began. "You're alive? But that's impossible!"

"I know," New Brian replied. "But Nat took a sip of a special potion that revived me and wound up comatose afterwards.

"Revived?" Lois replied. "You _knew_ about your suicide?"

"Suicide?" New Brian repeated. "Who said that I committed..."

He stopped short when he saw Stewie in the living room, giving a hand signal and shaking his head.

"Oh," New Brian realized. "Uh, yeah, suicide! Silly me. It would have been bad if I killed myself without saying goodbye."

"But you left a suicide note behind." With that, she handed him a piece of paper. "We found it taped to the garbage can one day."

New Brian started reading uneasily.

"Dear Peter and Lois. If you're reading this, it means that I'm dead." His expression began to change to that of worry. "The reason why I'm writing this final note to you guys is because I'm too good for you. The demons inside me are slowly tearing me apart from the inside. And that is why I killed myself, chopped myself up, and..." He gulped. "...put myself in the garbage." He put down the note.

"I'm going to let Peter and the rest know that you're back," Lois said, shedding tears of joy before turning to the living room. "Peter, kids, Brian! Guess who's back!"

Peter, Meg, Chris, Brian, Barbara and the rest of the third litter walked to the door, and, suddenly, so did Vinny and the second litter. The former three gasped, smiling, but Brian stood stone-faced and Barbara, Vinny and the puppies looked at him in a peculiar way. They didn't know who he was.

"Vinny?" New Brian asked, about to chuckle. "I didn't expect _you_ to be here."

"How do you know my name?" Vinny asked back, shrugging, before turning to Brian and Barbara. "Brian, Barbara, who _is_ this dog? And why is he carrying Nat?"

"Vinny," Brian began, "this is New Brian. He's my intended replacement, and he's supposed to be dead."

"He looks pretty alive to me," Vinny replied.

"And now that I've been revived, I have something that I need to reveal to you two."

"What _is_ it?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Vinny added. "What _is_ it?"

"Brian," New Brian began, "Vinny...is your little brother."

Both dogs stood wide-eyed on this.

"What?!" they replied, shocked.


	5. The Visit

Chapter 2B - The Visit

* * *

Back in Reality B, which is what will be identified as the reality where Vinny died to save his family from then on, while the reality where Jenny's wedding was about to happen will be known as Reality A from then on, Brian took Barbara and the third litter over to see Jenny and Torrent at the Pewterschmidt mansion. Carter and Babs didn't know that Jenny had infertility, and neither did she, her mate, Torrent, who was an anthropomorphic greyhound, or Marcus, who also mated with another dog. However, unlike Jenny, _Marcus'_ mate conceived a litter.

Anyway, when Brian, Barbara and the third litter entered the mansion, Carter and Babs took notice.

"Oh, hey, Brian," Carter greeted. "Come here to check on the youngest two of your first litter?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "I'm afraid I have some bad news I want to tell Jenny."

"She's in the atrium with Torrent," Babs pointed.

Brian and Barbara went in that direction, and the third litter followed.

"I see you brought your third litter with you," Carter noticed.

"Yes, Mr. Pewterschmidt," Jake replied. "Hey."

"Hey," the rest of the litter greeted.

* * *

At the atrium where Jenny saw both her parents and little siblings, she was overjoyed and didn't notice her parents' sad expressions.

"Oh, hey, Brian," Torrent greeted. "What brings you and your family here?"

"There's something we need to let Jenny know," Brian answered.

"Oh," Torrent answered. "Well, if you need to let Jenny know about something, be my guests."

"Thank you, Torrent," Barbara congratulated.

"Yeah, thanks," Lenny added.

"What's going on, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny," Brian began, "this isn't going to be easy, but your mother, siblings and I have just learned that you have infertility."

"Infertility?" Jenny repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Barbara began to answer, "that you can't bear any puppies."

"You mean, I'm not going to be a mother?"

Brian and Barbara nodded sadly.

"But how could this have happened to me? Now Marcus' puppies are gonna find out they aren't going to have any cousins?"

"Not from _you_ , I'm afraid," Barbara replied. "You see, when you and Marcus made a deal with Death to bring us back from the dead, you've been cursed with it."

"I can't believe it," Jenny said. "Who told you about it?"

"Vinny did," Brian answered. "He appeared to Lenny and I when we visited his grave."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, big sister," Lenny added. "It's quite a shocker that I'm not going to be an uncle to the puppies you aren't going to have."

"It's okay, Lenny," Jenny said.

"But Vinny _did_ say that there's a solution."

"A solution?"

Nat nodded. "There's a graveyard in our hometown," she said. "There's some sort of portal there called the Lazarus Portal. It can revive the dead...and may require a living sacrifice to break curses."

"You mean that I may lose Torrent through death?" Jenny feared.

Torrent gulped.

"Who knows?" Brian shrugged. "It could be your mother or I. It could be one of your little siblings. It could even be Stewie for that matter."

 **Cutaway:** The baby in question crossed his arms.

"I resent that," he gloated. "What the hell, Brian?"

Back to the atrium.

"Well, if that's all it's going to take for me to conceive a litter like Marcus' mate has, then so be it," Jenny declared. "Marcus, Torrent and I are coming with you."

"Jenny, honey," Torrent began. "You don't mean...?"

"Don't worry, Torrent," Jenny assured, hugging him. "There may not be a way I'm going to lose you."

"Well, okay," Torrent sighed. "I'll get that brother of yours."

* * *

"Jenny's been _what_?!" Marcus shouted upon learning that his sister was cursed with infertility. "But if she can't bear any puppies, that means that _my_ puppies won't have any cousins!"

"Not from _her_ , I'm afraid," Torrent told his brother-in-law. "She's already asked me to accompany her, and requested that _you_ come, too."

"Well, okay," Marcus sighed. "Of course, I'm gonna let Steph and the puppies know where I'm going."

"What's up, Daddy?" a female Collie puppy in Marcus' litter asked, coming in from the dog house. She had overheard the conversation.

"Nothing, Tatiana," Marcus replied, patting her on the head. "Aunt Jenny, Uncle Torrent and I are going on a little trip to take care of something."

"Can Mom, Mac and I come, too?"

Mac, short for Marcus Pewterschmidt, Jr., was Tatiana's older brother litter mate. They were a set of twins.

"No," Marcus declined. "This is something that your Aunt, Uncle and I have got to do with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh," Tatiana replied. "Well, be sure to come back soon, Daddy. Mac and I worry about you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," Marcus said, giving his daughter a hug.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, I thought it would be nice if Marcus would mate a female Collie and conceive a twin litter with her. If I would choose a voice actress for Tatiana, it would be Veronica Taylor, who I would _also_ choose as a voice for Jair Griffin. I still don't know what fur color or thickness Jair has, since VBG hasn't yet told me.


	6. The Veterinary Clinic

Chapter 3A - The Veterinary Clinic

* * *

Back in Reality A, at the Quahog Veterinary Clinic, the Griffins were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the news on Nat's condition while Brian, Barbara, the second and rest of the third litters, New Brian and Vinny were having a discussion.

"Vinny is Brian's little brother?" Barbara repeated. "How can this be possible? Brian didn't mention _having_ a brother."

"Yeah, I never thought I _had_ a brother from another litter," Vinny added, shrugging.

"I'm afraid it's true, everyone," New Brian admitted. "I figured it out while I was in Doggy Hell."

"You were in Doggy Hell?" Brian repeated. "What did you do that made you end up _there_?"

"You don't want to know, Brian," New Brian replied. "Anyway, while God offered me a second chance, to be Nat's reincarnation while she almost died from birth, I've learned that Vinny was born in the same puppy farm _Brian_ was born in."

"But that don't explain why Brian and I are brothers," Vinny shrugged.

"I'm getting to that right now, Vinny," New Brian informed. "You see, Brian's father, Coco, had mated with your mother sometime after Brian's litter was conceived. Later on, you and your three litter mates were born."

"Wait, I had a stepmother?" Brian and Vinny asked in unison.

"More like a half-mother," New Brian answered.

"So, all this time, I've had a brother, a sister-in-law, nieces and nephews I didn't know about until today," Vinny said, scared. "And I've been raising my second litter nephews."

"Gee, Mr. New Brian," Jair said. "We never knew that we had an uncle before."

"Yeah," Matt added. "Even if he _is_ our uncle, we still love him no matter what."

"I just wish Nat would wake up sooner to figure it out," New Brian feared.

Just then, the Pewterschmidts, Lois' parents, had arrived with _their_ dogs.

"We've just heard about Nat's condition," Jenny said. "Is she going to be okay, Lois?"

"Yeah," Torrent added, "we can't have the wedding going on if my little soon-to-be sister-in-law is in a coma."

"I don't know, guys," Lois replied, unsure, "but this is the best veterinarian in Quahog. We'll know how Nat is doing when the doctor comes out of the operating room."

"I'm worried about her condition more than I am about finding out that your dad has a brother," Stewie added.

"A brother?" Jenny repeated.

"Stewie's talking about me, Jennifer," Vinny answered.

"Wait. Vinny, you're...my uncle?"

Vinny nodded.

"How'd you find that out?"

"I told him," New Brian answered her.

Jenny looked at New Brian peculiarly. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm New Brian," he answered. "In the past, I was your father's intended replacement as the family dog. Then, there was an...ahem...unmentionable event that happened. That's why your sister brought me here so that I can be part of the wedding, as the best dog."

"I don't know if you're best dog material, New Brian," Torrent replied, unsure. "If I know more about you, I may consider having you as the best dog at the wedding."

"Thank you, uh... what was your name again?"

"Torrent Pewterschmidt," Torrent answered. "I'm Carter's dog, Seabreaze's son. I'm a greyhound."

Just then, the doctor came into the waiting room, getting the family's attention.

"How is she, doctor?" Lois asked.

"Well, Mrs. Griffin," the doctor began, "there's no easy way to say this, but Nat is in a coma. It may take a few days for her to awaken. If she's to awaken soon, we need a special kind of medicine that can help. Sadly, we don't have the right ingredient for it."

"Oh, this is all my fault," New Brian feared. "If I hadn't gone with her to the psychic parlor, none of this would have happened."

"You mean, you would have stayed dead?" Brian asked.

"Dead?" Jenny and Torrent repeated.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Where is this ingredient you need to make this medicine?"

"It's a special kind of rose that grows in Quahog," the doctor answered. "It's called the Thorny Pink Rose."

"I've read about that rose," Lois said. "It's currently an endangered plant. The only known place a survivor could reside would be at the Quahog Botanical Gardens."

"Then that's where I'll be going," New Brian declared. "Nat started this mess, so I need to get her out of it. Of course, I won't be going to the gardens alone. Brian, Vinny, Torrent, would you like to tag along?"

"Well..." Brian began, thinking long and hard. "All right."

"Okay, I'm going to be on an adventure with my soon-to-be father-in-law," Torrent said.

"Count me in," Vinny added.

"Okay, then let's go," New Brian said, about to begin the trek to the gardens.


	7. Glenn Quagmire

Chapter 3B - Glenn Quagmire

* * *

Back in Reality B, Brian and Barbara had informed the rest of their first litter after meeting their adoptive families; the Swansons for Briana, and the Tubbs-Browns for Ollie.

When Glenn Quagmire overheard, he couldn't help but feel sorry for what happened to Jenny. So, he decided to have a talk with the unhappy parents, who were less than happy to see him.

"Listen, Brian," Glenn began, shrugging, "I know you're not the best person I know, what with your being a big sad alcoholic bore, a neglectful father, a poor dater, a terrible writer, and all that other stuff, but when I overheard you talking about what happened to your daughter..."

"What do _you_ know, you dog-hating dick?" Brian replied harshly. "You show no sympathy for my family at all!"

"Yeah!" Barbara agreed. "So screw off, you perverted piece of shit!"

"Please, listen to me!" Glenn begged.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Fag-mire!" Briana shouted.

"Briana!" Joe scolded Briana. "That's no way to talk to our neighbors."

"You don't know what he did to Mom and Dad, Joe!" Briana pointed. "He hated them both; always _have_ , always _will_!"

"But you still can't talk about Mr. Quagmire that way," Joe replied.

"Yes, she can, Joe," Brian disagreed, joining his daughter's side. "Glenn has _always_ been mean to me since 2009! He chewed me out one night for being the kind of person who doesn't pay anyone back, for calling my writing terrible, for my not being honest to the women I've dated, for my not being there for Dylan, for my being a two-time college failure, for my being an atheist, well, formerly, for my legalizing marijuana, and all that other stuff that I don't have time to mention!"

"Wait, _that's_ why Quagmire hated you?" Peter asked Brian.

"Yeah!" Brian replied.

Peter narrowed his eyes harshly at his perverted neighbor.

"How dare you?" Peter growled.

"Oh, great!" Glenn shrugged, this time angrily at Brian. "Now you turn my own neighbor against me? I _was_ going to admit my being wrong about you being who I thought you were, Brian. But now, you can just forget about it, because you're _still_ a big sad alcoholic bore!"

"Glenn, that's enough!" Lois shouted, getting his attention.

The unhappy mother of the Griffin family seethed in response to the way Glenn has treated both Brian and Barbara.

"Brian may not be perfect, and neither Barbara, but they're still our dogs! And if you don't like it, then why don't you just move out of Quahog?"

Glenn was emotionally hurt by what Lois said to him. The woman whom he'd often been hitting had just turned on him.

"That's hurtful, what you just said, Lois," Glenn finally said after ten seconds of silence. "If _that's_ how you feel about both Brian and Barbara, then maybe I shouldn't have met you _or_ Peter at that college at all." Turning  
to Brian and Barbara, he continued, "You two may have won the battle. But you haven't won the war."

With that, Glenn marched back into his house as he was now preparing to move out of Quahog.

Brian and Barbara shared smug glances with each other, knowing that they're now victorious over their hatred with Glenn.

"By the way, Brian, I've a question to ask you: Who's Dylan?" Barbara asked.

Brian sighed. "He's my human son, Barbara, and your stepson. I'll let you and the kids meet him one day."

* * *

As Glenn started packing, he looked sadly at the picture frame he took of himself, Peter, Cleveland and Joe at the Drunken Clam. He started to feel bad about leaving the friends he knew.

"Oh, Peter," he whispered. "I can't believe that I, being a dog hater, would be leaving Quahog without saying goodbye to you. Well, good luck to you and your family, and the friends you've known."

* * *

The next day, as Glenn's move began, Peter, Cleveland and Joe looked sadly that they were going to lose a neighbor.

"This is so unbelievable," Peter responded. "I mean, losing Quagmire? It's like losing Cleveland all over again."

"At least I came back in 2014 after the spin-off got cancelled," Cleveland added.

"Still," Joe replied, "it's sad to see Quagmire go."

"God knows _where_ Quagmire might go," Peter added. "At least our dogs are happier now."

As Glenn gathered the last of his things, he turned to his friends with a harsh smile on his face.

"See you later, bitches," he said, flipping them off. "Have fun with your stupid goddamn giant chicken jokes and your Conway Twitty gags! Man, I've always wanted to say that."

With that, he got in his car and drove off, not looking back, leaving his three now-former friends puzzled.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected," Peter said.

"Anyway," Joe began to Peter, "I wish you and your dogs and family luck, as well as your dogs' offsprings."

"Even if two of them are _our_ dogs, too," Cleveland added.


	8. Jasper

Chapter 4A - Jasper

* * *

Back in Reality A, joined by Brian, Vinny and Torrent, New Brian had exited the Veterinary Clinic on a quest to find the rare Thorny Pink Rose.

While visiting Quahog, Jasper, Brian's cousin, noticed the four dogs enter the Prius and decided to greet them.

"Hey, Brian!" Jasper called, getting his cousin's attention.

"Jasper?"

"I just heard that your daughter, Jenny, is getting married next week," Jasper continued, walking closer to Brian. "Anyway, what's going on now?"

"I'll get to that later, Jasper," Brian replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ricardo and I have decided to visit you and Barbara for the next few weeks. We're staying at an express hotel room."

"That's good to hear, Jasper. New Brian, Vinny, Torrent and I are going to the Botanical Gardens to find a rare flower for Nat."

"Yeah," New Brian added. "She fell into a coma after sipping a potion she bought from Madame Claude, and if she needs to awaken soon, a medicine ingredient needs to be extracted from that flower."

"You talking about the Thorny Pink Rose?" Jasper asked.

"How'd you know, Jasper?" Vinny asked back.

"Ricardo and I visited the Botanical Gardens once, and the guide there said that it's near extinction."

"You mean that it could die out someday?" Torrent asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Jasper nodded. "I hope it's okay if I tag along with you guys."

"You're welcome to come with us," Brian replied.

"Thanks, Brian," Jasper said, smiling.

With that, he, too hopped into the Prius.

Upon noticing New Brian, Jasper continued, to him, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead? Brian told me about you, New Brian, and said that you committed suicide."

"That's why Nat, my reincarnation, took a sip of that potion," New Brian replied. "It resurrected me from the dead. She thought it would be better for me to become the best dog at the wedding."

"I hadn't thought about that yet, New Brian," Torrent shrugged. "You must prove to be trustworthy before I can make you my best dog."

"Don't worry, Torrent," New Brian assured. "I'll be on my best behavior. Cross my heart, hope to live, pray my mouth can tell no fibs."

"That ain't how the saying goes, N.B.," Vinny began, "but that's close enough."

"Well," Brian began, "off we go to save my youngest puppy. Next stop, the Quahog Botanical Gardens."

And with that, the Prius drove off.

* * *

Madame Claude, busy in her parlor, suddenly realized something.

"Oh, my," she said to herself. "That potion I'd given little Nat was..."


	9. Welcome to the Graveyard

Chapter 4B - Welcome to the Graveyard

* * *

Back in Reality B, the Griffins have arrived at the Graveyard. Jenny and Torrent were the first of the group to enter.

"I dunno, Jen," Torrent began, worried. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Now, Torrent," Jenny assured her mate, "it's to help me become a mother, and to help _you_ become a father."

"But Jen, darling, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm afraid that the ghosts are going to scare the crap out ofme."

"Torrent, sweetheart, what kind of dog are you, a cowardly one? You're just like Scooby-Doo from Mystery Inc."

"Jenny," Barbara began, entering the Graveyard with Brian, "I don't think we should set up that kind of cutaway at a time like this. I mean, they're busy investigating another mystery."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "And they usually unmask the culprit, who retorts them as meddling kids afterwards."

"After all," Marcus added, following his parents, "I did promise my little princess I'd return home in one piece."

"Well, come on, guys," Jenny said, "let's get this over with so I can get this curse broken."

With that, Jenny and Torrent led the way, with the rest of the group following them.

* * *

When the Griffins got to the Lazarus Portal, Madame Claude stopped them for a moment.

"Madame Claude?" Peter began, surprised. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Psychic Parlor?"

"I am," Madame Claude answered, "but I just wanted to inform you all that you need zombie parts as offerings to activate the portal first."

" _That's_ the offering we need to cure my infertility problem?" Jenny asked.

"Infertility problem, doggy?" Madame Claude repeated. "Oh, no, little one." She chuckled on this. "What you need is a living sacrifice, and a special flower to cure the problem."

"I was afraid you'd say that, Madame," Torrent replied.

"What flower do we need?" Lois asked.

Madame Claude answered, "It's a rare flower called the _Rosa Blanca Espinosa_ , known in English as the 'White Thorny Rose'."

"I've read about that rose," Torrent informed. "It's a nearly-extinct flower, and the only known location survivors are said to be is at South America."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nat replied. "Let's go South!"

"First, the Graveyard, now South America?" Stewie gestured. "What'll they think up next?"


	10. Briana

Chapter 5A - Briana

* * *

Back in Reality A, Brian, Jasper, New Brian, Vinny and Torrent have made it to their destination. Luckily, the Swansons were there, too, not only for Susie to learn about the flowers that are studied there, but also because Briana was with them.

When Briana noticed her father come into the Botanical Gardens welcome kiosk, she greeted him.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Oh, hey, Briana," Brian greeted back, hugging his daughter. "My, how you've grown."

"Yeah, I have," she chuckled. "And I see you've brought some company, including my future brother-in-law and Mr. Vinny."

"Actually," Vinny began, "it's _Uncle_ Vinny. I just found out from New Brian that I'm your father's younger brother."

"Really?" Briana replied, surprised. "You're my uncle?"

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded.

Briana turned to New Brian. "And I say _you_ must be New Brian."

"Nice to meet you, Briana," New Brian greeted. "You know, I've learned a lot about you and your siblings, including your half-brother, Dylan."

"How do you know about me and my siblings?"

"Let's just say that I've gotten information from the other side."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, until recently, I was a ghost. And, after taking a sip from a magic potion, your sister, Nat, resurrected me. But, while doing so, wound up in a coma. That's why we're all here. We need to find a rare flower called the Thorny Pink Rose. It can be contracted into a medicine that can awaken her."

Briana began to feel romantically enamored by New Brian's words.

"You know what?" Briana began, smiling. "I think I'm beginning to like your words."

New Brian began to feel a little nervous towards her.

"Gee," he said. "You seem to like me a lot, don't you, Briana?"

"Well, that's enough getting to know one another, you two," Brian said, about to head on into the gardens. "Right now, we have a flower to find."

"Is it okay if Briana and the Swansons tag along with us?" New Brian asked.

"Yeah," Briana agreed. "It would definitely help if I found the flower for you guys. After all, I'm one-half Basque Shepherd."

"Okay, you can come, Briana," Brian replied, convinced. "You take after your mother."

And with that, our canine quintet joined the Swansons on the tour of the Botanical Gardens, in hopes to find the Thorny Pink Rose.


	11. Glenn's Memories Reawaken

Chapter 5B - Glenn's Memories Reawaken

* * *

Back in Reality B, Glenn, who had recently moved to a house in South America, had recently called his genderbent father, Ida Davis (née "Dan Quagmire"), about his move.

"I know, Dad," he said. "I'm not too thrilled about moving out of Quahog, either, but the dog you slept with, Brian, had revealed to the rest of the Griffins why I hated him...and apparently, his mate and puppies."

"Now, Glenn," Ida began over the phone, "there's no reason for you to hate on all dogs, including the one I slept with, even though he _did_ mate with another dog."

"But still, that doesn't change the fact, Dad." He froze for a second. "Uh, Dad, I'll... I'll have to call you back." With that, he hung up.

The reason Glenn froze was that Death had appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Glenn," Death greeted.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in South America?" Glenn shrugged. "I'm not on your list. _Am_ I?"

"No, of course not. I'm here to help you get back to Quahog."

"Get back to Quahog?" Glenn repeated, angrily. "Yeah, right. Brian Griffin revealed to his family why I hate him."

"There's something you don't know about him, _or_ Barbara. Well, maybe you _did_ , but that was before what happened a couple Christmases ago."

"What are you talking about?"

With that, Death tapped his scythe, and both vanished in a flash.

* * *

The two appeared outside the Griffin house. Glenn noticed a few figures come out of it.

"Hey, that's Brian, wearing a yellow hockey helmet and carrying a net. But why are Stewie and the first litter with him? And how come they're younger again?"

"You'll see," Death replied.

 _"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Ollie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."_

"Wait, did Stewie just talk?" Glenn noticed, as the group of six were then on the road. "Babies can't talk."

 _"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."_

 _"Yes, it is a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this other thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."_

 _With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies watched their dad put together the Stewie was about to go back inside, he heard the screeching of tires. A car was caressing toward an unsuspecting Brian. The puppies all feared the worse._

 _"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"_

 _It got Brian's attention, right before the car violently plowed into him without stopping, leaving his mangled body behind._

 _"BRIAN!" Barbara cried running outside after witnessing her mate's accidental murder._

 _"Dad!" the first litter cried, running to him. "Dad! Daddy!"_

 _"Brian!" Barbara said kneeling next to him. "Honey, can you hear me?"_

"Oh, my God," Glenn said, horrified after witnessing this event. " _That's_ what happened to Brian?"

"Yeah, and it got worse a month later, and you were involved in what happened next."

Again, Death tapped his scythe, and both vanished again.

* * *

The two reappeared on the same street where Brian was run over. Death had pointed to the front lawn of the Griffin house where Barbara (who had gained weight from eating too much) and Vinny fought each other like the dogs they were.

 _"Mom!" the first litter called, coming back from the park._

 _Barbara growled as she bit Vinny's tail. He growled back as he kicked her in the face, trying to get her off. Neighbors began gathering to watch the show. The first litter ran toward them, pulling their mother off of Vinny._

 _"Mom, what are you doing?" they asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I have had it with that bastard!" she yelled._

 _"That broad's crazy!" Vinny said getting up and backing away from her._

 _"Finally!"_

Glenn heard his own voice, as everyone turned to him and Vinny ran back inside to get away from the fight.

 _"Someone agrees with me", he said watching them. "She should be kept on a leash."_

 _"You shut your ******* mouth!" Barbara yelled. "I have had it with_ _you_ _too!"_

"Jesus," Glenn agreed. "It's no wonder Barbara hated me back. I must have insulted her."

"That's because of your hatred toward dogs," Death added.

 _The first litter saw that she worked up a sweat. They also saw she started breathing heavily. The yelling and weight gain must've taken a lot out of her._

 _"Mom?" Marcus said looking at her._

 _Barbara breathed heavily as she turned and walked toward the house, her legs shaking, trying to keep her up. She did not look good at all. The puppies especially got scared when they saw their mother gasp in pain and clutched at her chest._

 _"Mom!" the first litter cried when they saw her fall to the ground._

 _Vinny turned around when he heard the puppies. His eyes widened when he saw Barbara lying on the ground, face-down gasping for breath. He rushed to them and turned Barbara over._

 _"Hey, what's wrong, Barbs?" he asked._

 _"The pain..." Barbara gasped as she continued clutching at her chest. "Brian? Kids?" She began looking around in a daze, right before she passed out, looking up at the sky. "Brian..."_

 _"Mom?" Jenny cried._

 _The puppies watched as their mother's eyes rolled into the back of her head. They started panicking once they saw she stopped moving._

 _"Not good!" Vinny gasped. "Kids, go inside and call for help."_

 _"Is Mom going to be okay?" Briana asked._

 _"Go inside and do what I told you", he said pointing inside._

 _The puppies looked at Vinny and watched as he leaned over their mother. The four of them pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this._

Throughout all this, Glenn was just as horrified as he was when he saw Brian get killed.

 _"Come on, Barbs", Vinny said._

 _He grabbed her face and took a deep breath, breathing into her. He put his hands together over her chest and pressed down, trying to get her heart to beat again._

 _"Stay away from the light, Barbs", Vinny said. "Don't die like this."_

"I can't believe it," Glenn's voice trembled. "Did she survive, unlike Brian?"

Death sadly shook his head. "That heart attack, along with her anger toward Vinny, killed her, like that car killed Brian."

"But it _can't_ be," Glenn tried to deny. "It just _can't_ be. Brian and Barbara are alive! I saw them."

"That's true, Glenn," Death agreed. "Months later, around Christmas, Jenny and Marcus, the youngest two of the litter, came to me, and offered their souls to bring their parents back. Soon, my master, Satan, dragged them both to Hell. So, the Griffins, with help from the now-dead second litter, set out on a quest to get them back. And, in one final duel between brother and sister, one of the second litter sacrificed himself to save Jenny from getting brutally killed by Marcus. Vinny took action and offered his life to save the Griffins. And, after they were safely returned home, Jesus Christ wiped away everyone else's memories of Brian and Barbara's deaths, including _yours_. However, because she made a deal with me, God had cursed Jenny with infertility."

 **Cutaway:** God sadly shrugged.

"Sorry, Jenny," he said. "I didn't have the time to tell you. It's...out of my hands."

* * *

Death had transported Glenn back to his South American house.

"I...I can't believe that both Brian and Barbara...died," Glenn gulped, "and that Jenny and Marcus made a deal with you to bring them back."

"I know, you dog-hating jackass," Death replied. "And unless you redeem yourself by apologizing to both Brian, Barbara and their puppies, you are going to end up in Heresy, a level of Hell, after you die."

"Oh, God!" Glenn feared. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"You must do the right thing," Death replied. "Besides, I'm behind schedule. A baby's about to be born dead, and I'm needed."

With that, he tapped his scythe on the floor and vanished, leaving a fearful Glenn behind.

Glenn ran out of the house, and noticed that the Griffins had arrived, about to find the White Thorny Rose.

 _"This could be the only chance you get, Glenn,"_ he thought to himself before running to them.

* * *

Author's note: Bits of this chapter are copied from VBG's fanfics, "Goodbye, Brian My Love", "Memories", and my continuation, "A Gift of Love", with a few words replaced.


	12. The Pink Rose

Chapter 6A - The Pink Rose

* * *

Back in Reality A, after an hour of touring the Botanical Gardens, the dogs and the Swansons have reached the area of the Pink Thorny Rose.

"Well," Briana began, "this is it, Dad. The bushes where the Pink Thorny Roses grow conclude the Botanical Garden tour."

"Boy, what a wonderful way to save the best for last," New Brian agreed. "I mean, look at how beautiful those roses are."

Brian, Jasper and Vinny agreed with New Brian. The roses _were_ beautiful.

"Too bad my sister's in a coma," Briana replied, "or she would have gone on this tour with the rest of us."

"Well," Bonnie began, "you guys came _this_ far. Maybe it's time you should pick one of the roses so it can be made into a special medicine for Nat."

"I dunno, Mrs. Swanson," Torrent shrugged. "My best bet would be to ask someone who works here to pick one of these roses for us."

"Yeah," Brian agreed, "and you have a wedding to be part of. What better way to be with my future son-in-law than help my youngest daughter wake up?"

"Well, I think it's best if I smelled the rose first," New Brian replied. "If it's as medicinal as the veterinarian said it is, then..."

With that, New Brian crept closer to one of the bushes, and as he did, he froze for a few seconds. He saw a vision of another universe, one where the White Thorny Rose existed. It was a parallel universe to Reality A.

"Well, N.B.," Vinny began, "ain't you gonna smell the roses?"

New Brian shook his head and got back to his senses. "What? Oh, yeah."

He continued onward and took a smell of one of the roses.

"I see you've reached the end of the tour," a gardener said, coming in. She wore glasses, had a bandana over her head and wore a red apron over her dress. "And you've taken quite a liking to these roses."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "But we need two for now. One for a special medicine to help my youngest daughter, and one to keep, so my owner's wife can help reproduce it."

The gardener chuckled. "If you want two of these roses, then I can surely pick them for you. It's better to help the rose reproduce than to let it go extinct."

* * *

Brian drove the Prius back to the Veterinary Clinic. As soon as the dogs entered the operating room, the rest of the Griffin family, the second and most of the third litters, and the rest of the Pewterschmidts were surprised to see them come in.

"Boy," Lois began, " _you_ sure got here in a hurry."

"So," Babs said, "have you found the Pink Thorny Rose?"

"Well," Brian replied, "we had to run to the Swansons who were _also_ on the tour, but we got it."

"Very well," the Veterinarian said. "It can take about a few minutes for me to extract the medicine."

"Hold on a minute," Madame Claude halted, bursting into the room.

"Madame Claude?" New Brian said, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know," Madame Claude began, "that the potion little Nat has taken was one half of a binary compound."

"A binary compound?" Vinny repeated. "Well, that's surprising, but good to hear."

"And the _other_ half?" New Brian shrugged.

Madame Claude bowed her head and clasped her hands. "The _Rosa Rosa Espinosa_."

" _Rosa Rosa Espinosa_?" Barbara repeated, puzzled. "I have no idea what it means."

" _I_ do," Torrent replied to his future mother-in-law. "I'm fluent in Spanish and Italian, and she means 'Thorny Pink Rose'. We recently got one of the roses at the Botanical Gardens."

"That's good to hear, doggie," Madame Claude replied, relieved. "Otherwise, New Brian would have to go back to the afterlife after Nat awakens."

"What do you mean, go back to the afterlife?" New Brian asked.

"Well," Madame Claude began, "if a dead person would return to the world of the living after their reincarnation would sip the potion without the pink rose, said dead person would die again after their reincarnation awakens from his or her coma."

New Brian gulped. "Well, it's a good thing we got the rose in time. Because if Nat wakes up without the medicine made from it, I'll go back to the realm of the dead."

"And we better hurry," Torrent replied. "Nat's about to awaken without the medicine."

On this, the group watched as Nat started to come to. New Brian began to fade away.

"Uh-oh," he said, taking notice.


	13. The White Rose

Chapter 6B - The White Rose

* * *

Back in Reality B, after an hour of traversing through the forest and climbing a waterfall, the Griffins, the first and third litters, and Torrent have finally reached a bush where the White Thorny Rose grew.

"Well," Jenny began, "we came _this_ far."

Torrent nodded in agreement. "If this rose is as pretty as Madame Claude says it is then..."

"Wait!"

Glenn had finally caught up to them. They were less than thrilled to see him.

"What do _you_ want?" Peter crossed his arms.

"I realized then how foolish I was to hate your dogs," Glenn replied. "If I don't do this soon, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life."

"Why do _you_ care, Glenn?" Brian asked, also crossing his arms.

"Because...I know that you and Barbara died."

Brian and Barbara widened their eyes. "What?"

Glenn lectured, "Death had just come to me, and had given me a couple visions of the past. One about how you died when you were run over by that car, Brian, and one how _Barbara_ died of a heart attack after fighting Vinny and yelling at me. Death then also told me that Jesus had wiped my memories of how you two died. After witnessing those horrible events when he took me back in time, I was so horrified. So, the reason why I came to you guys is, well, I'm sorry, and...I forgive you two."

"You...you forgive us?" Brian repeated. "Even through all I've gone through?"

" _And_ through my past behaviors?" Barbara added.

"Yes," Glenn answered, forming tears in his eyes. "And the truth is, deep down, I've been a dog hater all my life. But after seeing how you've died, I need to learn how to stop hating dogs and start showing sympathy for them. So please, can you give me a chance?"

A moment of silence. Afterwhich, Brian responded, emotionally touched, "Oh, Glenn. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you. Okay, Glenn. We'll give you one more chance."

Barbara, the first and third litters, Torrent and the rest of the Griffin family couldn't help but smile at him. Glenn smiled back, now knowing that he has once again gained a friend in Brian, and for the first time, a friend in Barbara and the puppies.

"Thank you, Brian," he said. "And your secret is safe with me."

"It's great that we're now friends again, Glenn," Lois said. "And the first act of our renewed friendship would be to pick one of these White Thorny Roses for us. The rose species itself is in near extinction."

"Sure, Lois," Glenn shrugged, "anything for _you_ guys."

Glenn walked closer to the bush, but froze for a few seconds after seeing a vision of Reality A. Afterwards, he shook his head, got back to his senses, and picked a white rose.

"If we don't put it in fresh soil soon, the rose _could_ spoil," Marcus said.

"Then we've no time to lose," Glenn agreed. "Let's put this rose in a pot!"

"Yeah," Jenny added, "and help me and Torrent become parents."

And, after Glenn agreed to return to Quahog with the Griffins, the first thing on our groups' minds were to head to the Graveyard to help Jenny and Torrent.


	14. Nat's Awakening

Chapter 7A - Nat's Awakening

* * *

Back in Reality A, a few minutes have passed, and Nat slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was laying on the operating table, with the Griffins, her parents, her older siblings, her uncle, and her litter mates around her.

"Uh, what's going on here?" she asked. "And where the heck _am_ I?"

"You're in the Veterinary Clinic, little Nat," Madame Claude answered behind the group. "That potion you sipped landed you in a coma."

"A coma?" Nat repeated. "Wow, it's no wonder why I was knocked out. I guess I should be aware of those side effects. And what about New Brian? Is he okay?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Vinny replied.

The dog in question, who did not fade away _or_ die, stepped in front of him, about to address Nat.

"Not only am I okay, Nat," New Brian said. "I'm also lucky that I'm still alive. Your father, uncle, second cousin, soon to be brother-in-law and I went to the Botanical Gardens, fetched a flower for a special kind of medicine the veterinarian made for you, and raced back here. And, if it weren't for the injection of said medicine, I wouldn't be here."

"Uncle?" Nat repeated. "Where's this uncle of mine?"

"Right here, Nat," Vinny answered. "New Brian revealed this information to your father and I, shortly after you passed out."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "He's my little brother. And because of this, we now have an additional family member."

Nat shed tears of joy, and hugged her uncle.

"Welcome to the family, Uncle Vinny," she said.

Vinny chuckled.

"Also, while I was at the Botanical Gardens," New Brian added, "I met your older sister, Briana. She could tell because of my handsome looks that it was love at first sight."

"So, in other words, you have a girlfriend?" Nat replied.

Briana nodded. The Swansons, too, have come into the operating room.

"Maybe you and I could go on a date sometime," New Brian said to Briana, holding her paws.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Briana agreed.

"Eight-ish?"

"Eight-ish. It's a date."

The Griffins and the Swansons couldn't help but smile at the sight of New Brian and Briana. And later that night, their date at the Steakhouse was terrific.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pewterschmidt mansion, Torrent had an announcement to make in front of his bride to be, his mother, and his owners.

"New Brian's behavior at the Botanical Gardens, earlier that day, has proven that he's worthy of being my best dog at the wedding," he said. "That's my big announcement."

"Oh, Torrent," Jenny replied, giving him a hug. "Nat's going to be so happy."

"I bet she _will_ be, Jenny," Torrent agreed.


	15. Miracles of the Messiah

Chapter 7B - Miracles of the Messiah

* * *

Back in Reality B, the Griffins, the first and third litters and Glenn have all returned to Quahog, and have arrived at the site of the Lazarus Portal, where Madame Claude was waiting.

"You have arrived, my friends," she greeted. "Have you brought the _Rosa Blanca Espinosa_?"

"We have," Glenn replied, showing her the rose in the pot.

"Good," Madame Claude continued. "I guess it's time for the ritual for Jenny to begin."

"Only one problem, Madame Claude," Torrent pointed out. "Who's going to sacrifice themselves along with the rose to break the curse?"

"I don't want to lose Mom or Dad again," Jenny feared. "Marcus and I have gone through hell and back without them once."

"Then let _me_ do it," Glenn offered. "I've spent most of my life hating dogs, and I have to pay the price for it."

"No, Glenn," Peter disagreed. "Let _me_ do it. If I want this show to go out, then I should go out with it."

"It doesn't have to be _any_ of you," Jesus Christ said, coming in. " _I'll_ do it."

"Jesus?" Peter and Glenn said, surprised.

Jesus nodded. "Besides, your show isn't in danger. It's still got a few years."

"But why _you_?" Peter shrugged. "You've already went through crucifixion two-thousand years ago."

"Yes, it's true, Peter," Jesus agreed. "But no matter my life status, I can still make miracles happen. I can even resurrect at any time, so you don't have to worry about me."

The group shared uneasy glances toward each other, then at Madame Claude, and finally at Jesus.

"Then you can go with our blessings," Brian responded. "I've become a Christian after that one Christmas after Vinny's sacrifice, so if it means that _you_ must make a sacrifice, then I agree."

"Me, too," Barbara added.

"And me," Jenny added.

"And me," Marcus added.

"And us," Briana and Ollie added.

Soon, the rest of the group added "And me," one by one, until Glenn was the last.

Jesus smiled sadly, knowing that he had everyone to back him up.

Glenn handed Jesus the white rose, placing it in his hands.

After Jesus stepped up near the portal, he said, "Well, I'll see you real soon."

The group waved a joyful, yet tearful, goodbye to Jesus, at least for then, before he stepped backward, falling into the portal. A few seconds after he did, eight colored orbs of light emitted from the portal, swirling around them. One of the orbs had entered Jenny's stomach, while the other seven scattered around.

Afterwhich, Jenny grasped her stomach. Torrent ran up to her.

"Jenny, are you all right?" he said.

"The curse," Jenny began. "It's finally broken. Oh, Torrent," she continued, looking at her mate. "I'm pregnant."

Torrent shed tears of joy. "That's so good to hear, honey," he replied. "I'm finally going to become a father."

But the Griffins weren't ready to celebrate. They peered down at the portal with sad looks on their faces, after Jesus had made a sacrifice for Jenny.

"I can't believe it," Peter said, voice breaking. "Jesus did it. He broke the infertility curse."

"Damn, what a crazy way to go," Vinny's voice said, getting Brian and Stewie's attention. They were then surprised.

"You said it," New Brian's voice added, getting Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris' attention. Like Brian and Stewie, they, too, were then surprised.

"I sure wish there was _another_ way to break our sister's curse," Jair's voice added, getting Barbara and the first and third litter's attention. Ditto, they, too, were surprised.

"Yeah," Matt's voice added.

Soon, the group gathered together with peculiar looks on their faces.

"Huh," Vinny's voice said. "Why is everyone looking like they're looking right _at_ us?"

"We _are_ looking right at you," Brian replied, smiling. "You're alive!"

"Wha...?"

A tan paw then touched Brian. The owner of the paw, Vinny, was amazed that he could finally touch solid fur since his sacrifice to save the Griffins' lives. He had just been resurrected.

Vinny began to shed tears of joy, and started to laugh. "I...I'm alive," he said, gleefully. "I'm actually alive!"

"Hey, me, too!" New Brian added, running to him after his back paws touched solid ground, and hugging him.

"Mommy, Daddy!" the second litter said, running to their parents. They were given a second chance to live.

"Oh, Jair, Matt," Barbara said as she and Brian had hugged their second litter. "You don't know how happy this has made me. It's a miracle."

"Barbara?" said another voice, getting her attention.

She had seen two female Basque Shepherds that almost looked exactly like her.

"Is it really you?" the Basque Shepherd on the right, the owner of the voice, said.

"Who _are_ you?" Barbara asked.

"Why, don't you recognize us?" the Basque Shepherd on the left asked. "It's _us_ , Laura and Nora."

"Laura? Nora?" Barbara took a closer look at them, until she finally realized, about to smile. "Whoa!"

Barbara ran to them joyously, hugging them.

"It's great to see you again!"

"It's great to see _you_ ," Laura said.

"What's going on here?" Brian asked before figuring it out. "Wait, are they...?"

"Yup," New Brian answered. "They're Barbara's two older sisters who died of malnourishment when they were just puppies."

"I guess Jesus may have performed a miracle on _them_ , too," Vinny added. "Now _they_ get a chance to live."

The first and third litters were not only amazed to see their brothers alive, but they were also amazed to see their newly-revived aunts, too. Of the first litter, Jenny and Marcus were the first two to introduce themselves to them, followed by Briana and Ollie. Then, at the same time, the third litter introduced themselves to their aunts.

Glenn was happy to see a reunion like this.

"Oh, Barbara," said another female voice. This time, it sounded like an old woman. The voice got her attention. "It's so good to see you again."

"Mother?" Barbara replied. "Is it really you?"

The owner of the voice, another female Basque Shepherd, much older than the other three, nodded. It was Barbara's mother, who died when she got run over. But thanks to Jesus' miracle, she, too, was resurrected.

Barbara ran over to see her mother again. "Oh, it's good to see _you_ again, too."

"Thank you, dear," the mother replied as Barbara hugged her. "If you don't mind, take me to see my grandchildren. I haven't had the chance to see them while I was alive the first time."

Barbara did exactly what her mother said, and all three litters were happy to see their grandmother for the first time. When Brian contently saw the sight of seeing his two sister-in-laws and his mother-in-law, Vinny walked closer to him.

"It's such a wonderful thing for you to finally see your in-laws, Brian," Vinny said.

"You said it, little bro," Brian replied.

Barbara, the ten puppies, Glenn and the rest of the Griffins were surprised to hear what Brian had just said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Brian realized to the rest of the group. "Everyone, Vinny's not only a good friend of mine. He's also my little brother."

"It's true, everyone," Vinny added. "Sometime, after Brian's litter was born, his father, Coco, had mated with another dog, my mother, and they had conceived a litter of four. And I was the second-born in it." Walking to Barbara, he continued, "Anyway, Barbara, I know that you and your first litter weren't fond of me being around before I made my sacrifice. Do you think you can give me a chance this time, now that I've been resurrected?"

Barbara and the first litter looked at each other sadly, knowing that what Vinny said about them was true. They hadn't treated him right. After a few seconds, they smiled at him.

"Of course we can," Barbara replied, "no matter what relative you are."

"Thanks, guys," Vinny smiled back. "I sure wish I could spend one more day with my previous owner, Leo." On this, he looked up at the sky. "If it hadn't been for that yoga incident, I'd still be his dog."

Glenn couldn't help but feel sad for Vinny. He had just started to like dogs again. So, he did what he had to.

"Don't worry, Vinny," he said. "You don't have to feel lonely anymore. Let me take you in, as _my_ dog."

Vinny smiled at this.

"But Glenn," Peter began, "don't you already own a cat?"

"It's okay, Peter," Vinny assured. "I'm one-sixteenth cat anyway."

"Oh," Peter replied, unimpressed, "I wish you hadn't told me that."

* * *

Author's note: After asking a question about Barbara to VBG in the form of a private message, she answered that Barbara was the youngest in a litter of three. And if I were to assign a voice for Barbara's mother, it would be Linda Chambers-Young, the English-dub voice artist for Genkai in _Yu-Yu Hakusho_ (I think she's still around). For Laura and Nora (whom I've decided to name Barbara's two older sisters after _my_ older sister and younger cousin (who recently got married), I would have to pick Grey DeLisle-Griffin for Laura, and Lara Jill Miller for Nora. Both have lent their voices for characters in the Nick Jr. show, _Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!_. Also, what Jesus did in this chapter is based on what his counterpart in _South Park_ can do, after his sacrifice in the Season 6 finale "Red Sleigh Down".


	16. The Wedding

Chapter 8A - The Wedding

* * *

Within a week's time back in Reality A, Jenny and Torrent made preparations for their wedding. Vito, Vinny's younger brother, and the preacher at the Evangelical Church of Quahog, agreed to be the parson.

"Torrent, I've got to hand it to you," Vito said to the groom. "You've really made it through with the decorations."

"Thank you, Reverend Vito," Torrent replied. "I know red, white and green aren't much, but it matches the flag for where we're going for our honeymoon."

"Yeah," Vito agreed, "Italy _is_ such a beautiful place."

* * *

The Swansons welcomed New Brian into their home later that day, as their new family dog.

"Wow, Joe," New Brian replied. "This is just amazing. Now the first thing I can see every morning is Briana's beautiful face."

Briana giggled at that. "And I can make coffee for you every morning, like I do for the rest of the family."

"I'd like that," New Brian agreed. "I may give up on my lust for teddy bears, but I can't give up on this new life I've been given, thanks to your little sister."

And with that, both dogs held each other's front paws, and eyed each other in a kind, loving way.

* * *

Finally, on the day of the wedding, after Jenny and Torrent said their vows and kissed, Reverend Vito concluded the wedding with "May I present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Torrent Pewterschmidt."

And with that, all the wedding guests in the pews applauded this happy union, including Brian and Barbara, who had just become in-laws to Torrent.

"Welcome to the family, Torrent," Brian said, shedding tears of joy. "You be good to her, okay?"

Torrent agreed with his new father-in-law in the form of a nod. "I will, Brian."

Jenny hugged her mate.

* * *

As the reception began, Briana, who was a bridesmaid for Jenny, caught the bouquet after Briana tossed it, and quickly eyed New Brian, who was Torrent's best dog at the wedding, like Nat had hoped, with a romantic look. New Brian grinned nervously.

"Oh, Torrent," Jenny began. "We're going to have so much fun together, as husband and wife."

"Yes, we are, Jenny," Torrent agreed.

"This is the happiest moment of my life," Jenny replied.

Then, a fade to white...

* * *

Author's note: Vito is a character I created. He is first introduced in my earlier fanfic, _The Orb of Time: Part II - Remember_. If I were to choose a voice for Vito, it would be Robert Sirico, Tony Sirico's younger brother.


	17. The Birth

Chapter 8B - The Birth

* * *

Within a few months' time back in Reality B, Vinny, now a Quagmire dog, enjoyed living right next door to Brian and Barbara, and had made a new friend in Glenn's new cat, Ryan.

"Well, Vinny," Ryan began in a voice that sounded like how Edward Norton voiced Sammy Bagel, Jr., in _Sausage Party_ , "this is going to be the start of a new friendship. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, Ryan," Vinny agreed. "And now that I'm nextdoor to Brian, Barbara, and their third litter, I can visit them whenever I can."

And, like in Heaven, Jair and Matt agreed to stay with their uncle, who treated them like they were his godkids.

* * *

That night, back in the Griffin house, Brian, after his mate and third litter went to sleep in the attic, started to pray.

"Oh, Jesus," he began, "thank you for the sacrifice you made to break Jenny's curse and bring our dead back to life. I was so happy to see Barbara's sister and mother for the first time. If it hadn't been for you, I would never become a grandfather to  
her coming puppies. Once again, thanks, Jesus."

"You're welcome, Brian," Jesus' voice whispered, surprising Brian.

Brian then turned around, and was amazed to see Jesus by his bed. The Messiah kept true to his word, as he had resurrected himself earlier that day.

"Of course," he continued, "the multitude of resurrections and my breaking the curse weren't the only miracles I've performed today. I've fulfilled Stewie's wish as well, by giving him something he needed, two years ago. I'm sure he'll find out when he  
wakes up in the morning."

"Amen to _that_ ," Brian agreed.

* * *

The following morning, Stewie woke up to a wonderful surprise. There was a titanium capacitor in front of his crib.

"How did _this_ happen?" he asked. Shrugging, he continued, "Oh, well, no matter. I can finally rebuild my time machine... But then again, with Brian being back since two Christmases ago, I can just opt out of it. But, just in case something else happens..."

* * *

Laura, Nora and their mother went to an animal shelter in Quahog, so they could be taken care of.

"I'm really sorry for not taking better care of you two when you were alive," the mother apologized, "but I had no home to go to. My owners abandoned me when I was pregnant with you and Barbara."

"It's okay, Mom," Nora replied. "It wasn't _your_ fault we died of malnourishment."

"Besides," Laura added, "now that we're in an animal shelter, we'll be sure to find a family to take care of us all."

And, eventually, they did. And since then, they were all treated better, found male dogs to mate with, and started raising families of their own, like their sister Barbara did with Brian.

* * *

New Brian was given a home to live in, when the Swansons took him in. Briana treated him nicely then, and eventually became his girlfriend.

"Well, Briana," New Brian began, holding a small box in his paws, "I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"What are you talking about, New Brian?" Briana asked.

"What I'm trying to say is _this_ ," New Brian answered, opening the box. Inside was a diamond ring. "Briana Griffin-Swanson, will you marry me?"

Briana giggled and hugged him. "Yes!"

And just like that, the proposal was a success.

* * *

Finally, one Christmas afternoon at the Veterinary Clinic, Jenny held Torrent's paw tightly, in the operating room.

"You can do it, Jenny," Torrent said. "Push now."

"Have we got a good reading on the EFM?" the veterinarian asked right before Jenny shouted.

Just then, there was a whimper. A puppy had just been born.

"It's a girl, Jenny," the vet continued.

Torrent sighed in relief. "Is that all, doc?"

"That's it. You're a proud father of three Basque Shepherd/Greyhound puppies."

"Hmmm. I guess that completes the birth of _this_ litter."

The girl puppy was then placed in her father's paws.

"I think I have the perfect name for her," Jenny said. "Esmeralda Pewterschmidt."

With that, Torrent placed Esmeralda with her two older brothers, Rubius and Zafiro.

"I think I like your idea of naming our puppies after foreign jewel names," Torrent replied. "And now, we're a family."

* * *

Later on, right before dinner at the Pewterschmidt mansion, and after introducing the newborn puppies to their grandparents and their aunts and uncles, Marcus was thankful to see that Jenny was finally a mother.

"This is incredible, sis," he said. "And I'm proud to be an uncle."

"Isn't this wonderful, Marcus?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Marcus replied. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Then, a fade to white...

* * *

Author's note: Ryan Quagmire is a character created by Squillarah on deviantART. I hope it's okay with her that I add Ryan in this fanfic. Also, the idea of naming Jenny and Torrent's puppies after jewels ("Rubius" after "Ruby", "Zafiro" after "Sapphire", and "Esmerelda" after "Emerald") came to me while I was thinking about what to write in this chapter.


	18. It Felt So Real

Chapter 9 - It Felt So Real

* * *

Author's Note: From this chapter on, I'll just be doing the numbers rather than #A, #B, and so on and so forth. You'll find out right about...now.

* * *

The following morning, both Jenny and Marcus awoke in their attic beds, but they were young again. They noticed each other.

"Marcus?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny?" Marcus asked back.

"Why are you young again?" they asked each other before looking around. "And why are we back in the Griffin house?"

"Guys, keep it down," Briana's voice said, getting their attention. "I'm trying to get some sleep.

"Briana?" Jenny and Marcus asked.

"Why are you guys asking?" Briana asked.

"What's going on in here?" Ollie asked, getting up. "And what's all the ruckus?"

"Oh, sorry about that, Ollie," Jenny replied. "It's just that, well, Dad was killed by a car, and it broke Mom's heart. Ours, too. Afterwards, the Griffins got another dog named Vinny, whom we didn't like, not even at the time of Mom's death. Soon after, we were all given to loving families, and the Griffins were left as a one-dog family. Months later, Vinny helped Stewie steal his past self's time machine return pad, went back in time and saved Dad's life. And with Dad's life saved, time had rewritten itself, and Vinny became our puppysitter, and our uncle after getting information from a former ghost. Then, we find out that we have a half-brother who later delivered our third-littler younger siblings. Oh, we had two younger brothers in Mom and Dad's second litter, by the way. And to top it all off, I get married, and it was the happiest moment of my life."

"Really?" Marcus replied. " _I_ experienced the same thing, except after Mom died, things were a little different."

"How different?" Jenny asked.

Marcus answered, "After Mom died, Vinny became our moronic foster father. Unable to be raised by him, you and I made a deal with Death to get our parents back, Jenny, which caused us to be dragged to Hell. The Griffins set out with our second litter younger brothers to get us back, and when they do, along the way, our brothers sacrifice themselves to save you. Vinny sacrificed _him_ self to save the Griffins."

"That was very brave of him," Jenny replied. "What happened next?"

Marcus continued, "The following year, we set out on a quest in Heaven to find Vinny, for Mom to apologize to him for herhostile behavior toward him. Then, on Christmas, mom gave birth to a third litter, one of four. And that litter was a set of reincarnations. Later, after Carter and Babs Pewterschmidt adopt us, we get married to two different dogs, but because of the deal we made with death, you were unable to bear any puppies."

"How terrible," Jenny feared. "And then?"

"We set out to South America to find a white rose, with a little help from our stupid neighbor, Mr. Quagmire."

"Mr. Quagmire? That jerk!"

"However, getting that rose broke your curse and revived Vinny, our brothers, our aunts, our grandmother, and another dog we never knew, named New Brian."

"New Brian, huh?" Briana repeated. "Sounds like someone I'd fall in love with."

"You _do_ fall in love with him, Briana," Marcus replied, "and accept his proposal. Anyway, Jenny bears a litter on Christmas, and being an uncle, it was the happiest moment of _my_ life."

"Well, I'd say that you two were dreaming," Briana deduced.

"Dreaming?" Jenny repeated. "But it felt so real."

"Mine, too," Marcus added.

"Anyway, Marcus," Jenny began to her brother, "What were the names of our second and third litter little siblings?"

"Jair and Matthias in litter two, and Jake, Mary, Lenny and Nat in litter three," Marcus answered.

"Same in _my_ dream," Jenny replied.

"Who knows, guys?" Ollie shrugged. "I'm sure your dreams are bound to come true someday."

"And I think Mom _is_ expecting a second litter," Briana said, "though she doesn't know it yet. I couldn't help but notice. I just hope whatever we get in the litter will be sure to survive."

"Anyway, I'm getting kinda hungry," Ollie added. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"Well, okay," Marcus shrugged. "Afterwards, we can play outside."

And with that, the puppies went downstairs to get some breakfast, not letting either of their parents know about the dreams Jenny and Marcus had. Little did they know that what would happen later that day would change their lives forever.

* * *

Author's note: This isn't the end of the story. But the ending _is_ coming soon. Keep reading to find out...


	19. Mother Saves Father

Chapter 10 - Mother Saves Father

* * *

Later that day, Brian and Stewie brought home a hockey net and equipment in great shape, from the dump. Barbara couldn't help but notice.

"What's that you got there?" she asked them.

"It's a street hockey net we found at the dump", Brian said. "Stewie and I are going to have a game."

"Can we play too?" Marcus asked as he and the others came inside.

"Yeah", Stewie said. "We could split up into teams."

"Just be careful out there", Barbara said.

The puppies went to join Brian and Stewie outside after the two got ready.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Olie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the six were on the road.

"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this _other_ thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies watched their dad put together the net. As Stewie was about to go back inside, he heard the screeching of tires. A car, like in both Jenny and Marcus' dreams, was caressing toward an unsuspecting Brian. The puppies all feared the worse, including Jenny and Marcus.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

This got the dog's attention. Before the car could hit him, Barbara, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leaped, pushing him out of the way just in time, leaving only the hockey sticks and net to be run over, and both dogs landed on the sidewalk. Jenny and Marcus widened their eyes, for they didn't know that their mother would save their father.

 _"Mom?"_ they thought, surprised.

"B-Barbara?" Brian asked, opening his eyes.

"You're alive, my love!" Barbara shouted, gleefully, before giving him a hug.

"What?" Brian replied. "Of course, I'm alive. What the hell are _you_ doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside reading?"

"Wait, Brian, it's okay," Stewie assured, coming in. "This Barbara is from the future, and she just saved your life."

"From the future?" Brian repeated. "What are you talking about? We both saw you destroy your time machine."

"Yes," Stewie began, "but luckily, she and your brother found me while I was at the toy store on Christmas, and they borrowed my return pad so she can save you."

On the word "brother", Jenny and Marcus' eyes widened a bit more.

"My brother?" Brian repeated. "Which one?"

"Oh, that's right, I don't know what his name is."

"Vinny," Barbara answered.

Brian chuckled. "That silly little brother of mine."

"By the way, Brian," Barbara began, "your life's not the _only_ life I saved," Barbara added. "I also saved the lives of two others."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

Barbara then whispered into Brian's ear, and the now-saved dog's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean...?"

Barbara nodded.

"Oh, wow," Brian whispered, happy. "This is incredible."

"Okay, Stewie," Barbara began to the baby in question as the puppies rushed to their parents. "You can send the return pad back now."

"Aren't you going back to your present, Barbara?" Stewie asked.

"No," Barbara answered. "I think my work there is done."

"Well," Stewie began, walking to the pad, which was sitting next to Cleveland's old house, "okay, if you say so."

With that, Stewie pressed the button on the pad before it disappeared.

Suddenly, Barbara began to fade away.

"Barbara, what's happening to you?" Brian asked as he noticed.

"I think her timeline's being erased," Stewie answered. "The timeline where you die no longer exists."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "Well, it's been good while it lasted. And by the way, Brian, Vinny said hi."

"Thanks, Barbara," Brian replied as he began to shed tears of joy. "I'll give him my regards."

"Thanks, Brian," Barbara chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

And with that, Barbara faded out of existence. The puppies wept as she did.

"It's okay, kids," Brian assured. "She did the right thing. And, by the way, Marcus, just like I'm your Uncle Vinny's older brother, _you're_ going to be an older brother, too."

"What are you talking ab...?" Marcus began before he finally realized that what Briana thought earlier that day, was true. "You mean, Mom's having another puppy?"

"Yes," Brian answered. "That's exactly what it means."

Briana smirked. "I knew it," she whispered.

"What's going on out here?" Barbara asked, coming outside. "Who were you all talking to out here?"

The group turned their attention to Barbara.

"A pretty awesome gal," Brian said, sharing a very happy look with Barbara before hugging her. "I can't wait to meet them."

"You..." Barbara began. "You know about the second litter?"

"Yes," Brian nodded, "and I'm very happy for you."

* * *

Author's note: Parts of this chapter were copied, pasted, and edited from VBG's fanfic, "Goodbye, Brian My Love" and my fanfic "Until We Meet Again".


	20. Dreams Come True

Epilogue - Dreams Come True

* * *

A couple years have passed, and within that time, Brian and Barbara's second and third litters were born. There were no miscarriages, and all puppies in those litters were born healthy, like in Jenny's dream. Also, like in _both_ dreams, there were two boy puppies in the second litter named Jair and Matt (short for "Matthias"), and there were four puppies (two boys and two girls) in the third litter named Jake (Jacob Matthias), Lizzie (Mary Elizabeth), Lenny (Leonard Vincent) and Nat (Natalie Beatrice). However, unlike in Marcus' dream, neither puppy in the third litter was a reincarnation, not even Nat. And New Brian has not been resurrected. But, like in both dreams, the first and second litters were adopted. Briana was given to the Swanson family, Ollie was given to the Tubbs-Brown family, who had moved back to Quahog. Jenny and Marcus were given to the Pewterschmidts, and eventually mated and bore their first litters. Jenny mated with Seabreeze's son, Torrent, like in her dream (and Marcus'), and she conceived a litter of puppies, like in Marcus' dream, and they were each given the names Rubius, Zafiro and Esmerelda. Marcus, like in _his_ dream, mated with the Pewterschmidts' neighbors' collie, Stephanie, and they conceived a litter of two, and they were named Mac (short for Marcus, Jr.) and Tatiana. Jair and Matthias, unlike in both dreams, were given to Glenn, who had stopped hating Brian and Barbara, and gained a godfather in Glenn's cat, Ryan. Because Briana hadn't met New Brian, they never mated, but she _did_ date a few male dogs and humans, like her father did.

Anyway, it was getting close to Christmas at the Pewterschmidt mansion, and Jenny's family decided to visit Marcus and _his_ family, so Mac and Tatiana would meet their newborn cousins for the first time, and play with them.

"Boy," Jenny began, "it sure is nice for my puppies to get acquainted with yours, Marcus."

"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "It's just like our dreams have finally come true."

"Nearly," Jenny added. "I just wish that it would be more like our dreams."

Just then, a black-cloaked figure approached them. It was Death, who was fairly known to their previous family, the Griffins.

"Oh, hey," Death greeted. "I just came by to pick up a recently-deceased blue jay. Heart attack."

"Hey," Jenny and Marcus greeted back.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two were thinking about the dreams you had two years ago," Death continued. "Well, to tell you the truth, those dreams were visions of what may have been in the future. But thanks to your mother, those events were prevented. You, Jenny, had your being adopted by a caring family because of your hatred towards the uncle you didn't know you had, prevented. And you, Marcus, had your parents' deaths prevented."

"Good guess," Marcus replied.

"I don't guess, little Marcus," Death disagreed. "I know. Of course, the events of your dreams have actually happened in different realities."

Both siblings looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't know if I can trust this guy, Jenny," Marcus said. "I mean, he _did_ have us dragged to Hell in my dream."

"Trust me," Death assured. "Would I ever do something that bad to you?"

Jenny sighed. "If only our dreams had _truly_ come true. But like the song goes, a dream _is_ a wish your heart makes."

Death couldn't help but feel sorry for the two dogs. "Well," he began, "what if I decided to rewrite this reality and make it loosely based on both of your dreams?"

Jenny widened her eyes. "You'd do that?"

"But I thought..." Marcus gulped.

"Don't worry, guys," Death assured. "I will make sure that Briana finally has what you hope she wants, and that you finally get to meet the relatives you've never met. Well, see you on the other side."

With that, Death tapped his scythe and light had obscured the area around the three.

* * *

When the light subsided, things seemed to be the same as before Death had arrived. Jenny and Marcus still had their mates and their first litters.

"That's _it_?" Jenny asked.

"I thought things would be different," Marcus added.

"Jenny? Marcus?" a familiar voice called. "Guess who's here for the party."

They turned their heads, and what they saw widened their eyes. It was their Uncle Vinny. Their Aunt Nora was with him, for they had started dating. The two siblings shed tears of joy. They finally got to see their father's younger brother and one of their mother's older sisters, together. They ran up to their aunt and uncle and hugged them. Vinny and Nora were confused.

"What's gotten _into_ you two?" Nora asked. "You guys look like you're excited to see us."

A few seconds of silence.

"We _are_ , Uncle Vinny and Aunt Nora," Jenny replied.

"Well," New Brian's voice rang. "It looks like we'd come at just the right time."

The two siblings turned their attention to him, as he, Briana, and their litter of three, had just arrived for the Christmas party at the Pewterschmidt mansion. Because Death had rewritten time, Briana got to meet New Brian, had fallen in love with him, and, like in Marcus' dream, married him. The two had conceived two grey Border Collie puppies (one girl named Sasha and one boy named named Jackie) and a boy White Lab puppy named Brandon. Jenny and Marcus added to their excitement with glee, as they saw their sister gain a husband in New Brian.

Already in the main hall of the mansion were their parents, their grandmother, their Aunt Laura and her mate and puppies, Ollie and _his_ mate and puppies, their second and third litter younger siblings, and their adopted families, together for the party. And since Leo, Vinny's owner, never died, he, too, was invited.

"Oh, Marcus," Jenny began to her brother. "It's like our dreams _have_ come true after all."

"Yes, Jenny," Marcus agreed. "They have."

Indeed, their dreams _have_ come true. Death changed the following fates in this new reality. Stewie had never killed New Brian at all, but instead had given him a family to live with, and that family was the Swansons, next door. Barbara's sisters never died of malnourishment, and their mother was never hit by a truck, because, thanks to Death, she was never abandoned by her owners. James Woods never abused Barbara, because he had been redeemed as a born-again Christian. As in the last reality, Barbara had saved Brian's life when he was about to be killed by that car, and their second litter was born healthy. And because his life was saved, Brian abandoned his atheism and started reading the Bible, thus becoming a Christian, like in Marcus' dream. Soon, after that, Glenn decided to forgive Brian and Barbara, and agreed to adopt Jair and Matt as his dogs.

"I believe that this is the happiest moment in my life," Jenny replied.

"Mine, too," Marcus added. "Merry Christmas, Jenny."

"Merry Christmas to _you_ , Marcus."

As their mates and puppies were called inside to socialize with the family, Jenny and Marcus also joined in for the party. As the party went on, a content Death disappeared while watching Jenny and Marcus from outside, after tapping his scythe on the ground.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair, Matthias, Laura, Nora, and the unnamed mother were created by Villains' Bad Girl. Jake, Lizzie, Lenny and Nat were created by me. _Family Guy_ is created by, and copyright of Seth MacFarlane and FOX. I hope everyone liked the story. I also hope that one day, VBG can finally end her _Family-Guy_ -fanfic-writing hiatus, maybe, and, for the first time since discontinuing "My Sacrifice", can write a sequel to this fanfic. Only time will tell.


End file.
